Une Invasion de Nuit
by starliono
Summary: Une des nombreuses légendes enfin mises au clair d'un des plus grands héros d'un Bois Sombre


**Une invasion de nuit**

Un de ces nombreux soirs en Mirkwood, à l'heure où le ciel et les bois noirs prennent la même teinte, Shhaft, habillé de toute l'élégance qui avait fait sa réputation, approchait des camps. Cheveux crêpés et rangés dans un ordre parfait, vêtements d'un brun sombre impeccable, pourpoint de cuir lustré comme il se doit, il se demandait ce que le capitaine allait encore reprocher à l'aspect de sa tenue. Le capitaine était assez coulant, mais très stricte - voire trop – sur l'état des uniformes de ses soldats, toujours repassés comme il faut, sans faux pli, ou graissés à la perfection ; il ne supportait pas de voir l'un de ses hommes débraillés.

Comme tous les soirs, Shhaft avait passé ses troupes en revue et elles lui semblaient parfaites, mais comme toujours _il_ trouverait à redire, et il se prendrait encore une fois des réprimandes devant tous les hommes. A l'exception de ces détails vestimentaires, le Capitaine était sans doute le plus chéri de tous ceux de la garde de Mirkwood. Les chants faits sur lui étaient encore loin de la vérité, mais il avait le triomphe modeste. Il n'aimait pas se vanter de ses nombreuses campagnes menées contre les hommes de l'Errebor ou encore contre les animaux corrompus traînant dans les Bois Sombres de la Forêt. Shhaft admirait cet homme car, en plus de diriger ses hommes, il avait reçu une mission importante du roi Thranduil, et pas des moindres : apprendre le métier des armes au dernier né de la lignée du Roi et cela n'était pas la plus mince affaire. Non que l'enfant soit désagréable, mais être le précepteur d'un enfant dans une zone frontalière telle que celle-ci relevait de l'impossible si on n'avait pas les nerfs d'acier, et cela, le Capitaine en avait.

Shhaft approcha de la tente de son capitaine, demanda au garde de faction de l'annoncer et attendit, longtemps, très longtemps, comme de nombreuses fois… Enfin il sortit, comme toujours, irréprochablement vêtu de son uniforme que seul lui avait le droit de porter dans tout Mirkwood.

« Capitaine, les troupes sont prêtes pour l'inspection du soir, ils n'attendent plus que vous.

- Bien, nous arrivons tout de suite. »

Le Capitaine rentra dans sa tente et sortit au bout de quelques longues minutes, accompagné de l'enfant et de la guérisseuse qui lui faisait ses classes.

« Bon, y allons-nous ou bien comptez-vous me faire attendre ?

- Euh, mon capitaine, vos hommes vous attendent dans la clairière… »

Les grands yeux de l'enfant suivaient le moindre mouvement du Capitaine, fascinée qu'elle était par le maintien de son mentor.

Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, ils arrivèrent devant les hommes tous en armes et, comme tous les soirs avant les manœuvres, il commença… à critiquer…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce faux pli ? Et ce pantalon, il n'est plus bleu, il est lavande, et regardez moi cette cape orange, elle a des taches de boue là… Shhaft, comment voulez-vous que je dirige un corps d'élite si vous n'êtes même pas capable de vérifier leurs uniformes avant mon tour d'inspection ?

- Veuillez m'excuser, Capitaine Lyrandael, j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux demain soir.

- C'est ce que vous me dites tous les soirs depuis maintenant 134 ans… Vous savez Shhaft que je devrais vous déclasser et prendre l'un de vos subalternes à votre place ?

Un sourire habituel vint poindre aux lèvres de tous les membres de la division d'élite : ils savaient tous que seul Shhaft aurait les épaules assez solides pour rester l'aide de camp du Capitaine.

- Mais bon, vous faites des efforts et je me sens encore une fois d'humeur clémente, ce qui fait que je vous laisse encore vos galons. Mais n'abusez pas et ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers. »

D'un ample mouvement de cape – dont lui seul avait le secret – Lyrandael fit demi-tour et regarda la jeune Legolas.

« Tu vois mon enfant, c'est en étant sévère mais juste que tu auras la confiance de tes hommes, et cela est la chose la plus importante quand tu dois les mener au combat.

- Oui, Monsieur, j'en prends bonne note

- Suffit. Monsieur est resté dans les appartements privés de la belle et frivole Logayen, somptueuse créature qui vola mon cœur voici 275,1548545782478617826 années, mais je crois que je m'égare-là, non ? Bon continuons... Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler Capitaine, ou bien Lyrandael ?

- Oui Monsieur, heu pardon… Capitaine Lyrandael. »

Levant les yeux au ciel devant la candeur de cette enfant, il alla s'installer devant ses troupes sur le tabouret qui lui avait été préparé et attendit l'échauffement quotidien de ses hommes avant de partir en mission. Comme tous les soirs, ils se mirent en position, sûrs d'eux et de ce que le Capitaine avait mis des années à leur enseigner. Et le ballet commença… D'abord la première colonne, suivie de la seconde, et enfin des deux autres, tous bougeant de concert dans la plus pure harmonie elfique, le mouvement répété à l'excès leur donnait un air blasé qui augmentait encore le port altier de ces nobles elfes gris.

_« Daddy, Daddy Cool,  
Daddy, Daddy Cool,  
He's crazy like a fool,  
Oh Daddy, Daddy Cool… »_

Une fois cette Ode à Illuvatar, père de toute chose de ce Monde, à part ces puants de nains, garde, accomplie, Lyrandael, fous de joie, commença à remercier ses hommes. Alors qu'il n'en était qu'à la moitié de ses félicitations, un des gardes de faction ce soir-là, arriva en courant.

« Ils sont de retour ! Les humains viennent encore pour essayer de conquérir une partie de la frontière et couper nos arbres centenaires ! Capitaine, ils sont nombreux : près de deux cents !

- Calme toi, ce ne sont pas deux cents malheureux humains qui vont nous terrifier… Allons les accueillir comme il se doit et ensuite, nous aviserons de ce que nous ferons.

- Capitaine, je les ai entendu. Leur chef ne nommerait Albyon, et ses troupes de mercenaires viendraient pour piller les richesses du Royaume.

A ces mots, Lyrandael se retourna : « Bien messieurs, je pense qu'encore une fois, nous allons devoir défendre nos chères terres et apprendre à ces mortels que nous ne sommes pas elfes à nous enfuir au premier risque de conflit ; Ayneryan, file prévenir les troupes du commandant Febgon, qu'il prépare ses troupes, même si cela ne servira à rien… Beanthala, tu es la seule femme du camp et je ne peux te demander de combattre. Prends la jeune Legolas avec toi, vos talents de soigneuses risquent d'être utile, prenez ce dont vous avez besoin, nous partons d'ici quelques moments. »

Une fois que les deux elfes furent de retour, tous les gardes enfourchèrent leurs montures, des palefrois noirs, deux lances d'entre eux entourèrent la jeune princesse et son autre professeur pour les défendre au péril de leurs vies.

Avançant silencieusement, Lyrandael était juste à côté de la princesse et lui expliquait calmement, dans un murmure, les choses essentielles à la survie dans Mirkwood, lui apprenant peu à peu à se servir d'un sens inné chez les elfes de cette forêt : développer un sixième sens qui leur permettait de percevoir les formes sans pour autant les voir. Cette espèce de sonar était très utile, car les forêts millénaires de Mirkwood ne laissaient plus passer la lumière par endroit, et les chevaux, bien que doués, devaient être menés de main de maître par leur cavaliers.

Alors qu'ils devisaient calmement, un des éclaireurs signala au Capitaine que les hommes étaient en vue, car ils avançaient en nombre avec des torches. Lyrandael ne craignait pas qu'ils missent le feu à la forêt, car celle-ci était saturée d'humidité en cette période de l'année.

« Préparez les feux pour marquer la ligne au-delà de laquelle ils ne pourront passer. Que les brasiers soient prêts à les accueillir comme il se doit. »

Immédiatement, une vingtaine d'entre eux partirent dans un galop silencieux, zigzagant entre les arbres à une vitesse défiant l'entendement. Lyrandael donna des consignes à ses hommes pour que la jeune princesse soit en sécurité dans un des arbres, afin qu'elle puisse assister à un spectacle qui resterait dans les légendes - déjà nombreuses – qui couraient autour de lui. Ils arrivèrent en vue de la ligne de branchages et attendirent que les humains soient assez près que pour s'arrêter devant la ligne.

Ce qu'ils firent.

Ils appelèrent leur chef pour lui demander que faire, mais avant que ce dernier ait eu le temps de donner ses ordres, Lyrandael avança, donnant ordre à ses hommes d'allumer le bois à l'aide de flèches munies de pointes de silex.

Les humains stoppèrent net devant cette gerbe de flammes. Certains prirent peur, mais nombres d'entre eux gardèrent leur position devant cet elfe habillé de mille couleurs chatoyantes, à la chevelure de feu, qui se tenait devant eux.

« Bienvenue à vous, humains de l'Errebor, je me nomme Lyrandael. Je suis en charge de garder la frontière de Mirkwood et il me semble que vous avez par erreur franchis celle-ci. Je vous prierai donc de bien vouloir quitter ce lieu au plus vite avant que je n'use de moyens plus dissuasifs… »

A ces mots, Albyon répondit d'un ton ayant pour but de ragaillardir ses hommes : « Sache, elfe, que tu ne nous fais pas peur, et que cette terre, nous comptons la prendre de gré ou de force… Si tu t'opposes à nous, tu en paieras le prix. »

A ces mots, il fit signe à un de ses archers qui tira une flèche dans le bras droit de Lyrandael.

« Si vous le prenez ainsi », reprit Lyrandael, contenant sa douleur, « je ne peux que m'incliner… Mais laissez-moi vous interpréter une dernière chanson d'Adieu avant de vous quitter… »

A ces mots, Lyrandael commença à chanter, suivis de peu par ses hommes :

_« Gimme gimme gimme a man into the deep night  
and we shall show him how the Elves are fighting  
Gimme gimme gimme a human army this night  
And we'll kill all of them if they don't flee away…"_

A la fin du refrain, ces derniers commencèrent à tirer sur leurs opposants mortels nombre de flèches qui eurent tôt fait de mettre en déroute les humains. Impitoyable, pour avoir ainsi osé parler à leur chef, la garde de Lyrandael les abattit tous, les traquant au fond des bois… Lyrandael se contenta de retourner vers Legolas, perchée dans un arbre et lui dit, en retirant la flèche fichée en son bras : « Ces humains, jamais ils n'apprendront que les elfes sont plus malins qu'eux, ni à être moins prévisibles. Maintenant, descend de ton perchoir, et montre-moi que les leçons que tu suis avec Beanthala ont porté leurs fruits, parce que ça fait affreusement mal. »

Legolas descendit promptement, suivie de son professeur, et inspecta la plaie qu'elle banda. Elle était en admiration devant cet homme que rien ne semblait ébranler. Sur le chemin du retour, elle se mit à fredonner le dernier air que Lyrandael avait chanté, suivie rapidement par les hommes d'armes l'escortant.

Quelques jours plus tard, rentrant au Palais du Roi Thranduil, la légende avait été plus vite que les chevaux, et déjà dans la cité, nombre d'elfes se retournaient sur le passage des deux elfes mal assortis, chuchotant entre eux que le Seigneur Lyrandael, celui qui tuait par la puissance de son chant avait encore sauvé la frontière d'un millier d'humains prêts à envahir Mirkwood.

Tout ce que Lyrandael semblait faire devenait légende, et à cela, il ne faisait que dire à sa pupille : « Tu vois, avec un peu de musique, tu peux devenir une vraie héroïne, alors qu'en fait, tu n'as fait que t'adonner à un des rares petits plaisirs que la vie nous offre, alors que tes hommes – qui restent dans l'ombre – ont fait tous le boulot… Bon, sur ce, allons nous rendre chez le couturier. J'ai entendu dire qu'il venait de recevoir des soies d'un splendide fuchsia … »

Et c'est ainsi, une fois encore, qu'une légende vint étoffer celles qui ont un jour conduit Lyrandael à être présent au dernier conseil fait en la dernière maison simple des Terres du Milieu…

**_FIN_**


End file.
